


Breathless

by Faires_Stars77



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Just pure fluff pretty much, Kissing, M/M, Oneshot, Taehyun/HueningKai, Tyunning Drabble, tyunning, tyunning fluff, yall my heart I had to write this-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27362872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faires_Stars77/pseuds/Faires_Stars77
Summary: Just a fluffy Tyunning oneshot~
Relationships: Huening Kai & Kang Taehyun
Kudos: 17





	Breathless

“AND CUT!” Shouted the director as they turned off the cameras.  
They had just finished filming the pool scene in the Runaway music video, and where now taking a 30 minute break before shooting the rest.  
Yeonjun, Soobin, and Beomgyu hopped out of the pool, and Yeonjun shouted   
“I’m heading to McDonald’s! Anybody wanna join?”  
Beomgyu, and Soobin immediately said yes, and Yeonjun turned to Taehyun and HueningKai.  
“What about you two?”

“I’m not that hungry” Taehyun said   
“Yeah me neither” HueningKai followed up.  
“Alright~” Yeonjun said, and walked out the door, Soobin and Beomgyu following behind him.

“So what do you wanna-“ Taehyun said turning to HueningKai, but immediately was splashed by water.  
“Hey!” Taehyun said over a giggling HueningKai.  
HueningKai’s giggles stopped however when he was splashed by water as well.  
HueningKai let out an offended noise and splashed him back.  
This went on for a while before they eventually stopped, laughing at each other.

Taehyun stared at HueningKai as he laughed, HueningKai’s giggling smile always made him happy.  
HueningKai noticed Taehyun staring at him, and cleared his throat to gain his attention.  
“Something wrong hyunnie?”  
“You’re so cute-“ Taehyun’s eyes widened, along with HueningKai’s.  
Did he really just say that?  
“I- uh I mean-“ there was no way to recover from this.

HueningKai’s look of surprise soon turned into a mischievous smirk.  
“You’re cute too hyunnie!”  
HueningKai shuffled closer to him in the water, Taehyun staying still not knowing what that kid was planning in his head.  
“So cute I might wanna kiss you~”  
Taehyun’s heart stopped.  
Did HueningKai just say he wanted to kiss him?   
Taehyun not wanting to back down from this, soon replied with.  
“Go ahead~”  
HueningKai stopped mid tracks, he wasn’t expecting Taehyun to actually answer to it.

HueningKai however was no sore loser, and stood right in front of Taehyun, close enough to feel Taehyun’s sped up breathing against his face.  
HueningKai wrapped his arms around Taehyun’s waist, and Taehyun brought his hands up and cupped HueningKai’s face.  
HueningKai shyly closed the gap between them.

It felt like magic sparked through them.  
Almost as if time itself stopped and the world disappeared around them.  
They separated for a split second, not opening their eyes, but smiling against each other’s lips.  
HueningKai, now feeling more confident, pressed their lips together again, and slowly lowered them into the water.  
Taehyun wrapped his legs around HueningKai’s waist, deepening the kiss.  
Taehyun gripped at HueningKai’s hair that floated in the water.  
HueningKai tightened his grip around Taehyun’s waist as they sank deeper into the water.

Soon they ran out of air, and although they didn’t want to break the kiss, they separated and shot to the surface.  
They escaped the water, gasping for air.  
They stared at each other and smiled.  
“That was..” Taehyun started   
“...incredible” HueningKai finished 

And they knew from that day forward, they would take each other’s breath away with every passing glance.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write this oneshot because the idea was so cute  
> I am still hoping to update my “Voice of Treason” au but for now here’s this  
> Hope you like it >3<


End file.
